


【PWP】Our Little Horcrux（下）

by PIKAPI



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, First Time, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKAPI/pseuds/PIKAPI
Summary: 本文配对为日记+戒指+挂坠盒+金杯+冠冕/HP





	【PWP】Our Little Horcrux（下）

他发誓这房子闹鬼。  
收集齐所有的魂器，把它们锁在格里莫广场的一个严密监控的房间里，很可能并非最聪明的主意。另一条仅剩的道路是摧毁它们，但他们却没有任何一个破坏性的咒语能在上面留下哪怕一个凹痕。唯一的选择只有把魂器收集齐，然后用魔鬼火焰把它们全部焚毁。  
这不是个坏主意。尽管魂器们不会被破坏，但伏地魔也没多大机会找到它们。  
这应该能成的。他们只剩纳吉尼和在霍格沃茨里的最后一个没有找到，一切都已经准备就绪。  
但那些魂器在呼唤他。有一次，他犯了一个错误——他在起居室门后的沙发上失去了意识。当他醒来时，他们围绕着他。他立即就意识到了他们是谁，拜二年级时在他记忆中留下深刻印象的汤姆·里德尔所赐。其他人看上去就和里德尔一样，仅有年龄和头发长度有所不同。随后，当那四个人死盯着他时，他因纯粹的恐惧而往后猛地退缩。  
他眨了眨眼睛，那图像随即消失了。在那之后他无法入眠，也无法让自己去告诉赫敏还有罗恩他看到了什么。他有点觉得自己是发疯了。  
如果那没有再出现的话，他说不定还可以说服自己那只是一个梦。哪怕他们已经不在格里莫广场了，他还是在醒来后看到他们四个，而且不像第一次，他们不会在他眨眼后消失了。他们就存在于此，身躯足够有形到让他们按他们所想的触碰他，也足够真实到让他们拥有自己的思绪和用来交流的声音。  
而长久以来，他所能做的只有不理睬他们。  
就像现在这样，挂坠盒用手环住了他，轻而易举地把他抬了起来并把他放到了日记的膝盖上。他惊讶地发出了声短促的尖叫，不是因为这是新的行动或者其他的什么东西，因为这四个魂器一定程度上钟情于粗暴地对待他，而是因为他没有注意到他们突然出现了。  
“你想我吗？”日记低语道，把哈利带向他的胸膛。“我们很想你。”他继续道，声调中带着愉悦。哈利想要转头怒瞪向这个魂器，但他无法挣脱开日记施加于他身上的束缚。  
“放开我，”他说道，声音颤抖着，而当挂坠盒轻声笑了笑，跪坐下来以让他们四目相对时，他毫不惊讶。  
“你真的认为我们会放开我们的小玩具？”他取笑道。  
“我不是——”哈利愤怒地开始说，随即猛地闭上了最。他们不是真实存在的。回应他们不会给他任何好处。  
一阵脚步声伴随着看起来更年长、有着比其他人更长的头发的汤姆·里德尔出现了，蹲坐在了挂坠盒身旁，脸上挂着愉悦的微笑。“如果我们不是真实存在的，那么我们能触碰你吗？”为了证明他的观点，他伸出一只手并把它放到了哈利的脸颊上，其所带有的温暖令巫师震惊。  
“还有我们怎么知道你在想什么的？”挂坠盒继续道，“尽管，”他的脸扭曲了下，“我们真应该对你称呼我们的名字做点什么的。你居然就叫他戒指。”  
“那么我呢？”日记说道，语气中带着恼怒，“他叫我日记，好像我是个青春期的、正在上学的男孩！”  
“公平点讲，”金杯说，“你是我们之中最小的那个。你看起来确实像个还在上学的男孩。”  
“嘿，”日记在哈利耳后低声吼叫，“至少我看起来不老！”  
戒指转了转眼睛，显然不打算咬日记的饵。  
“这都是我脑子里发生的事，对不对？”他打断了他们，不是很想听他们争吵，“那就是为什么你们都知道我在想什么。”  
微笑从挂坠盒的脸上消失了，他皱起了眉头，显然在认真思考哈利的话并不知该如何反驳。  
“好吧，”金杯开始说，“如果这真的是一场梦，你应该能够随心所欲的改变这个世界，然而你现在却不能挣脱日记。”  
仿佛是为了印证金杯的话，日记紧了紧环抱着哈利的手臂。当他感到寒意沿着他的后背蔓延开来，他开始意识到这一切可能都是真的。他们四个都是真实的活着的而且他完全任他们摆布。从这个角度上他甚至不能抽出自己的魔杖。  
“别害怕，”日记在他耳边柔声细语道，“我们永远都不会伤害你。”  
“好吧，”哈利说，声音里没有一丝被说服的迹象，“为什么不呢？”  
“因为你是我们中的一员。”挂坠盒坚定的说。  
他皱了皱眉：“我不想成为你们中的一员。”他说着，整个世界都开始颤抖。日记本轻叹一声放开了他，在他的脸颊上留下了一个幽灵般的轻吻。当他睁开眼睛时，赫敏正把手放在他肩上，棕色的眼睛里写满了担忧。  
“哈利？”她问，他花了点时间才把精神集中在真实世界上，“你还好吗？”  
“噩梦罢了。”他说着挤出一个笑容宽慰她。  
* * *  
他充满恐惧地盯着贝拉特里克斯。当她拖着赫敏离开时，她看上去就像黑魔王的化身——疯狂而渴血。哈利为他最好的朋友提心吊胆。  
他（害怕得）想哭，但是罗恩、拉环和西莫都在这里，他必须为他们坚强起来，他不能让他们知道他有多想冲回去救出赫敏，以及在他因被击败而困在马尔福庄园是有多么绝望。  
他准备再次宽慰罗恩，但他眨了眨眼，发现日记本突然出现于此。他独自一人出现在这里，其他三个没有跟来——这使哈利太过震惊而停下来盯着他看。尽管在哈利的“梦”中，他们四个经常来看他，但是他们还从来没有如此模糊过梦境与现实的边界。  
“你不该在这儿。”他说，眼角的余光瞥见罗恩畏缩了一下转过身。最使他信服这一切都是真的的是，罗恩张大了嘴震惊的瞪着日记本——如果罗恩看不到他们他不会做出这样的反应的。  
“但是我来了，甜心。”日记本说，自信轻松一如他曾在密室里那样，他倾身向前用食指轻触上哈利的脸颊。  
他感到他脸上的伤口愈合了，但哈利甚至没有跟他说谢谢，因为他实在是太困惑了。为什么日记本活生生的站在这里——更重要的是，为什么日记本可以用魔法？  
“你怎么在这儿？”他问；日记本得意的朝他笑了笑。他走近两步，左手和哈利十指相扣。他用他的右臂圈住哈利的腰把他拉进，给了他一个吻。尽管哈利已经习惯了日记本较其他人更为粗暴的举动，他依旧在挣扎。当他最终推开日记本，那魂器看上去很高兴，享受地舔了舔自己的嘴唇好像品尝了什么珍馐。  
你不能就那么亲我！”他厉声说，日记本看上去更加愉悦了。  
“只是借用你的一点魔力，宝贝。如果我要去救你的泥巴种小朋友，你就得给我点什么。”  
“嘿，”罗恩第一次开口说话了，“不许你那么叫她！”  
日记本叹了口气：“那就麻瓜出身。只要我能把她救回来，称呼有那么重要吗？”  
“但你不是真的。”哈利抢在罗恩怒斥出声之前说道。  
“让我们就跳过这一步吧，”那位魂器不满的抱怨道，“我们绝不是你想象出来的朋友，亲爱的。尽管我猜你不会相信这一点，除非我把她救出来。再来个吻祝我好运？”  
他发誓他的整张脸都因为魂器的话涨红了，日记本再次倾身向前将一个吻印在了他唇上，省去了他的回答。“谢谢你的魔力，我的爱。”日记本用一只拖声掉气的腔调说着退开一步，打算幻影移形。  
他在日记本幻影移形前拽住了他的手，对此魂器朝他挑起了一侧眉毛。“她会认出你的，不是吗？”哈利问道，“她知道你长什么样。”  
“你说的话建立在她能活过今晚的前提下。”日记本说，看上去完全不担心。赫敏的尖叫无时不刻不在穿破空气传入他耳中，哈利震惊的放开了日记本让他离开。日记本转身时仍显得很愉悦，随着一声轻微的炸裂声，他幻影移形了。  
不到一个小时之后，随着脚步声逐渐靠近，日记本出现了，赫敏被他安全的抱在怀里。伴随着轻轻一推，地牢的门就像是它们一开始就不存在一般地挥开来。他们在原地停留了一小会，随后罗恩急忙向前冲去，他在匆忙中漏出一些极为模糊不清的话语。  
哈利没有跟上去，刻意留给罗恩一些时间因为他知道如果日记本失败了，根本就不会回来。  
“你本不必那么做的，”他说，当日记本叹了口气他只是摇了摇头，“但是谢谢你，没了她我们将一事无成。”  
“你会好好的，”日记回答道，“你比你想的更强，哈利。”  
“我——”他开始抗议，但是他的话被一个吻淹没了。  
“该是我离开的时候了，”当他把日记本推开时对方说道，“如果你陷入危险，别犹豫，召唤我们中的任何一个就好。”  
就在他眨眼的顷刻间，日记本已经走了，只剩下罗恩连珠炮式的提问和赫敏洞悉的眼神。

* * *

“所以你发现了。”  
戒指的声音不可思议地平静、缺乏感情，而又足以令哈利身体一僵。挂坠盒也忽然出现在了这里，他温暖得手融化了哈利所有的紧张。  
他不确定自己是什么时候开始觉得和他们待在一起是这么舒适的，是什么时候开始对他们喜爱多于怀疑的，是什么时候开始期望与他们见面的。  
然而他在撒谎，因为他非常确定那是几个月前，日记本救了赫敏的那个时候；还有为他的恐惧和需求所呼唤时，他们一直前来救助他的时候。  
而现在他们在这里，同他对话，因为他刚刚发现了自己确实是他们中的一员。  
冥想盆躺在一边，依然完好无损，尽管哈利刚推了它一记，斯内普银色的记忆喷涌而出，而后消失殆尽。他把自己的视线控制在那之上，以此令自己保持冷静，当日记把一根手指放到他颔下时，他顺从地倾过了脑袋。  
那棕色眼睛中纯粹的担忧已足以令哈利颤抖，他试图往后退一步，但挂坠盒仍在他身后，温暖而又坚固。  
“没事的，哈利，”金杯说，“我们一直都知道你的最终目标是破坏我们。”  
“我们最开始就知道你的想法，甜心。”日记继续道，语气严肃。  
“那么，为什么？”他开始质问，“为什么保护我？哪怕我是个魂器，我也不会在杀死伏地魔这件事上有任何犹豫。”  
“因为你就是你，”挂坠盒说，“我们没法放着你一个人，我们不能这么做，当这里没有其他人保护你时。”  
他眨着眼睛，忍住了因注意到邓布利多自始至终策划了这件事，而且精心安排他走向他的死亡根本没有让老巫师困扰而涌出的眼泪。  
“我必须得破坏你们。”他以此代替了回应。  
“用魔鬼火焰，”挂坠盒说，“我们已经准备好接受它了。”  
“我还没有！”那个最新的成员，冠冕说道。他们刚刚从有求必应屋里得到他，而哈利用了一小点时间来观察他。他比戒指年轻几个月，长发被扎成了一个马尾。但他轮廓分明的面容仍然一致，哈利已经觉得自己已经亲密地了解他，就像了解其他人一样。  
说到底，他们共有同一个灵魂。  
这也是为什么日记把他拉入一个亲吻中时，他完全不惊讶。随后哈利深入了这个吻，张开他的嘴巴并把手环在日记的脑后以把他拉得更近，把这个吻变得粗暴。哈利几乎要在感受到日记的惊讶时笑出声来。  
日记惊呼一声，但很快又追击回来，沉醉于哈利之中并嗑伤了他粉红色的嘴唇。哈利没有反抗，直到他们突然分开时，他才发现挂坠盒抓他抓得有多么紧。  
“拜托了，”日记嗓音柔和地说，“只要和你来一次，我就会安静地离开。”  
看着日记的表情几乎要击碎的他的心，而当挂坠盒有意见地哼了一声时，他顺从地倾过头去。  
“只有他？”他问道，眉头紧皱，“我们所有人都有轮流保护你，哈利，而我们关心你关心得一样多。我们不能分享你吗？”  
他很确信自己的脸颊已经变得深红，转而用点头代替了回应，他不相信自己的声音不会因焦虑而支离破碎。挂坠盒的微笑彻底转为了捕食性的，随后，他用他自己的嘴唇捕获了哈利的嘴唇。  
挂坠盒没有让他逃离，直至他抬起一只手，微弱地推了推魂器的胸膛为止，他因缺氧而头晕目眩，当挂坠盒终于放他离开时，他蹒跚了一下，随后在戒指出现，并把他急切的吻按在哈利之上时尖叫出声。  
他没有挣扎，因为他承诺了他们，毕竟，如果他今晚就要死去的话，那么起码最后他要让这五个魂器非常开心。  
他不知道时间流逝过了多少，但最后，他躺了下来，日记悬在他身上，坚决地压下了属于他自己的急切的吻，哈利把一只手卷进他的衬衫以稳固身体。  
只有在日记之后，冠冕带着一副下定决心的表情把他拉入亲吻之中时，他才短暂地惊讶了下，因为他以为冠冕只会想要旁观。尽管如此他也没有反抗，仅是默认了这个吻，因为他不准备拒绝他们任何事情。  
在这件事上他还是个新手，而又有这么多伴侣需要关心这件事几乎压倒了他。但他们对他很温柔，他没有任何埋怨地接受了他们所有的吻，并试图像是他们给他的一般好地回应他们。  
手滑过他身体的每一寸，他甚至无法确定到底是谁先开始解开他衬衫的纽扣。他已经被挂坠盒的亲吻充分地分散了注意力，所以当第一张嘴触上他的胸膛时，他差点要因惊讶而跳起来。他几乎是马上就被按了下去，两只手被用力向上拉并被握到一起让他无法挣扎，另一个魂器牢牢地抓住了他的腿。  
“你们不用按着我的，”当他恢复呼吸时，他说道，“我没打算挣扎。”  
“但你看起来很像是要这么做，”日记说，他的声音低沉而又充满了欲望。他的手游向哈利的胸膛，轻轻的触摸引起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，而当哈利抬头看向那魂器时，日记微笑了一下。“你应该一直看起来就像这样，哈利。你不能离开，哪怕你想。”  
“那是——”他开始说，红晕出现在他的脸颊上，他倾了倾脑袋想要争论，随后在挂坠盒跨坐上他并亲吻他时迅速陷入了沉默。  
挂坠盒坐回去时，一个满意的笑容出现在了他的脸上，他低语道：“好男孩不会反咬回来，甜心。”  
“好男孩只会坐回去，”戒指开始说，而哈利发出了一声尖叫，当他发现自己的内裤被戒指无情的手强制地拉下他的屁股时。“然后让他们被侵占。这难道不对吗，哈利？”  
这来自戒指那礼貌、文雅的声音中的话听上去实在非常糟糕。哈利微弱地挣扎了下以对抗金杯在他手上的束缚，第一次开始思考他把自己献祭给魂器们到底是不是正确的选择。  
“嘿，”金杯说，他抓得更紧了，“不要这样，哈利。我们不会伤害你的。”  
“不会太多。”冠冕低语道，随后这里出现了一个响亮的巴掌和冠冕的低声尖叫，片刻后，那个魂器吐出了一声沉重的叹息。  
“这会造成伤害？”哈利问道，而挂坠盒摇了摇头，看起来（对此）挺满意的。  
“当然不会，甜心，”挂坠盒承诺道，“我们会帮你准备好的。”  
戒指哼了一声以示同意，随后一只舌头贴上了他的臀部。戒指的舌头在他的穴口周围打转，引得他发出一声呜咽。他的身体马上染上了粉红色，而当戒指咯咯笑了起来，然后钻入那之后，他完全无法抑制从口中发出的惊呼。  
（因为）这在某种程度上真的很舒服，以一种他从未想过（它会）的方式。在那之前他甚至没想过任何一个人会触碰那里，而现在戒指的舌头从穴口进入——那正是魂器正在做旳事——他正在用自己的舌头使哈利变得湿润，有时，他会分开哈利的臀瓣以让他的舌头更加深入。这实在是势不可挡的让哈利因所有由戒指的舌头而带i来的感觉而头晕目眩。他从来不知道自己的后庭是这么敏感。  
“你是打算一整天都做这个，还是你其实不想让我们操他？”日记本问道，声音里带着明显的恼怒，而戒指在他离开时轻笑。  
“你想要来尽主人之谊？”  
“显然。”日记慢吞吞地说，而哈利在戒指退开时僵硬了一下，紧接着，几根手指探入了戒指的舌头曾在的地方。当第一根手指绕着他的后穴打转，很明显在玩弄着他时，哈利咬紧了牙关，抵抗着想要准备怒斥他们的欲望。  
这起作用了，尽管他们可以读到他的内心和所有，但他仍咬着下唇以抑制手指进入他时从他口中漏出的呜咽。那手指纤细而修长，他因即将要吞没它的感觉而颤抖。挂坠盒看起来完全知道正要发生什么，他向前倾身用亲吻来让哈利分心，并把哈利的一只手拽到他自己的背后使得他得以摸到哈利的下体。  
当挂坠盒稳稳握住他的下身，并令人焦虑地上下缓慢移动手指来戏弄他时，他猛颤了一下。敏感而又不堪重负，因为这是第一次有人用这种方式来触碰他，而他也仅知道挂坠盒正在利用大开的心灵链接来玩弄他。每一次他差一点点就濒临灭顶时，魂器的速度就会立即放缓，转而手指起舞着，故意使令人恼怒的轻敲遍及哈利的下身。他几乎无法注意到戒指是什么时候把另一根手指滑进他的体内的，这一现实令他挫败。  
但他清楚地知道戒指是什么时候开始用两根手指在他体内分开扩张，更进一步地把他拉伸开来的。他大声呜咽着，金杯牢固的束缚因他的抵抗稍有减弱，而当戒指把手指插得更深时，挂坠盒狠狠抓住了他以阻止他立即达到顶点。  
“感觉不错吧？”挂坠盒哼唱道，他满足的表情和哈利仅有咫尺之隔。他看上去被哈利缓慢的喘气给逗乐了，随后他用另一只手亲切地拨开哈利的刘海。  
“是的，”他勉强流利地说了出来，而挂坠盒的微笑变得更深了。他似乎对停留在此感到满足，但日记焦躁地哼了一声，他的手不耐烦地轻轻推了推挂坠盒的后背。  
挂坠盒抱怨了几声，顺从地离开了哈利，而日记代替了他，两只手把哈利的双腿举了起来。金杯放开了他的手，哈利清晰地意识到其他魂器的撤退是为了让日记享受他的乐趣。他很确信自己看上去就是一团糟，这已足够令他更觉尴尬，于是他用两只手遮住了自己的脸。  
日记看起来并未因此困扰，当哈利终于忍不住好奇心，又一次睁开他的眼时，日记将他的吻落到哈利的大腿内侧，热情的红色双眸死死盯着哈利。  
“准备好了吗，甜心？”那魂器问道，而哈利根本不用给予任何口头上的同意——日记已经和他的心灵有了一个大敞开来的链接。  
日记缓慢地进入了他。哈利感觉自己正被分成两半，而当他被触碰到某一点时，他睁大眼睛，死死抓住了日记。他感觉自己喘不上气来，唯一能为他所知的只有他们正连接在一起。  
这并不痛苦，毕竟他们为此花了大把时间让他准备好，但他也不能忽视掉这件事。日记完全滑进去的下身大到足以引起他的注意，哈利发出一声可怜的呜咽，指甲随之刺入日记的手臂中。那魂器似乎没有在意，在他因性爱而喘气时，他的红眸中燃烧着兴奋。当哈利终于在他正在被另一个男人操，不，在被他的死敌所占有的现实面前妥协时，他感到头晕目眩。他意识遥远地想理清自己到底是怎么跌进这一糟糕的境地的，但很快，这些思绪全都随着日记开始往外拔出而一起飞出了他的心。哈利被这个动作激出一声哀哭，指甲也掘得更深。  
“啊，”他出声道，眼睛大睁着，泪水开始成形，随后在日记猛地插回时发出了一声嘶鸣。  
“你思考得太多了，”日记低语道，“现在只要集中在我而不是他身上就好了，甜心。”  
日记甚至没等他回应，便已经粗暴地往更深的地方去了一点，尽管这是哈利的第一次。他现在开始大声呻吟了，也不关心会不会有人在外面听到他们的声响并进来查看，因为现在已经没必要了。他已经把自己承诺给了他们五个，而且他很怀疑在外面的任何一个人能够阻止他们。  
所以他闭上了自己的眼睛，听着日记的话语，专心感受着日记那猛烈的性爱并因每一个动作而颤抖。当日记抬高他的腿以进入得更深时，他飞快睁开了饱含震惊的双眼，展开他的手推向日记宽阔的胸膛，好让在他被如此猛烈地进入时稳固自己，这看上去真是古怪的亲密。日记似乎没怎么被他往前推的力道所影响，仍在用一种过于快速而猛烈的韵律拍打他的臀部，使得哈利尽管没有多少动作，也开始喘不上气来。每一次日记插进来，他都感觉对方进入了自己的内核，日记的下身深入撞击他的方式只让他觉得非常……该死的美好。  
当快感开始流入时，他不禁扭动身体，嘴巴大张着，那双绿色的眼眸开始变得呆滞，而他现在完全不能停止放纵的呻吟因为这感觉更加美妙了。哈利几乎不能对自己的脚趾在每次插入时因不知羞耻的快感而弯曲起来有什么想法了，并且理所当然地，日记知道怎样才能让他的眼睛向上翻起。这就是有一个开放的链接的好处，尽管哈利已经单方面断开了链接，魂器仍取得了所有优势，准确无误地以一种能让哈利因快感而哀叫呻吟的方式插了进去。  
这太荒谬了，这在哈利终于得以解脱前所进行的过程实在太过漫长。对他没有丝毫经验的身体而言，这实在太多了，而当日记用一只手抚上他的下身，他很快越过了顶点，灼热的喷射而出溅上了他自己的胸膛，日记也沾上了一点（他的精液）。  
“太多了，”当他终于能将意识集中在除快感外的其他事物上时，他说，同时也注意到日记依旧在那里，仍然在他体内坚硬的挺立着。  
“我知道，”日记说，欢愉像是日光般在他的脸上灿灿生辉,接着，他没有询问许可的情况下滑了出去,使得哈利在他的后穴感到压倒性的空虚时颤抖了一下,“把手放到地上然后跪下，亲爱的。”  
哈利毫无疑问地服从了命令，尽管他的四肢正在哆嗦而且他全身上下的骨头好像都因方才的高潮而消失了。他不太确定日记打算做什么，但他顺从地转为了那个姿势，奇异地因自己的表现而觉得易受攻击。  
当他抬头往上看时，他碰到了冠冕的双眼，随后他短暂地因魂器握紧他而惊讶了一下。他很明显在想一些恶趣味的东西，哈利皱眉着想，随后冠冕摇了摇头作为回应。“你根本不知道接下来要发生什么，不是么？”冠冕问道，他正想要反驳但日记的手已经放到了他的臀上，接着又一次进入，让巫师发出了一声震惊的尖叫。  
他不知道日记打算做这事，所以他立即跌了下去，胸膛冲上桌子，手也慌乱地四处乱抓想将自己再次抬起来。但在这个位置上，日记在他体内感觉更明显了，哈利感觉自己像是正在被劈开。那魂器宽大的手放在他的臀部上，轻而易举地就把他抬到一个更好的姿势上。现在，哈利真的不能压抑住从他口中冒出的任何声音了，哪怕他用力地咬着自己的手臂想阻止一些更叫人尴尬的声音。  
这样的姿势以及全裸地在邓布利多的办公桌上，被人从后面猛烈地侵犯这件事真的让他觉得超级丢人。他甚至不能试图逃跑：事实上，他唯一能专注的只有在被从后面猛烈地冲击时尽量稳住自己的膝盖。他强烈地颤抖着，而且尽管他才刚刚射了一次，他仍旧感觉自己在日记冲撞他体内的某处时又硬了起来。  
意识到这里还有其他四个人正看着他被操让这一切变得更糟糕。他所能做的只有尽力不被已经抓获了他的尴尬感所燃烧殆尽，因为他无法想象自己究竟塑成了一副怎样的风景。  
“你看上去就是你应该属于的样子，”挂坠盒说道，他跪了下来，让自己和哈利在同一水平线上。哈利睁大眼睛瞪着他，而魂器的嘴唇卷成了一个愉悦的微笑，“我之前告诉过你你属于我们，哈利，你属于就像现在这个样子难道很难理解吗？”  
“像现在这样？”他问道，声音中夹杂着喘息与呜咽，这一次戒指回答了他。  
“像是下跪，小可爱。还有完全打开自己，顺从地一次又一次地接受我们，因我们给予你的快感而几近疯狂。”  
“那是——”他试图辩解，脸颊却变得更红了，而日记在他身后笑了笑，魂器的动作在自己的一只手滑下哈利的脊背时平静了下来，他触摸哈利的方式使得哈利打了好几个寒颤。  
“给予你快感是我想做的全部。”日记说道，随后他的一只手滑向了哈利的腰，把抬起他的身体使他撞在日记结实的胸膛上。  
姿势的改变令他尖叫了一声，尽管这很快就被日记主导的亲吻所覆盖。当他一直应对着他时，日记使他冷静了点，但这很快就在日记重新插入时消散了，哈利自身的重量使他轻而易举因上下运动而被进入得更深。这既粗暴又残酷，哈利几乎无法承受它，随后日记达到了顶点，温暖喷溅的液体涂满了哈利的内部。  
哈利变得头晕目眩，疲惫地坠入日记的臂膀中，同时他感觉到日记正在因他射在哈利的体内而颤抖。这真奇怪——他甚至都没有在自己高潮时觉得这么晕眩过，而这让他花了不少的时间才回到原本的世界中来。  
“回到我们身边了？”当他微眨着睁开眼时，日记问道，而哈利几乎要在日记离开他时跌倒。一些白浊漏了出来，蔓延在大腿上。  
“为什么我的头这么晕？”在他双手撑着桌面来稳定他自己后，他问道。  
“嗯，我想，”日记低语着，在哈利拧着脸看向他时回以一个愉悦的目光，“说不定是因为你还不习惯这个？你觉不觉得你可以做一个乖小孩，然后接受其余的我们？”  
他短暂地停了一下来思考他是否真的要接受更多，但最终他点了点头，决心做到最后。  
当又一波晕眩冲击他时，日记稳住了他的身体，他悲哀地呜咽起来，疑惑为什么他会有这样的感觉。但当他意识到时，这随后打击到了他，使他混乱地怒瞪着日记。“你拿走了一些魔法。”他指控道，而日记只是耸了耸肩，看起来完全被逗乐了，并且为此深感满意。  
“甜心，”日记说，“我可以借走你的魔法，当我亲吻你的时候，操你的时候，夺走你的纯洁的时候，还有在你的体内射出来的时候……你不觉得那时你给的会比你让我借的更多一点？”  
他试图逃跑，真的，但他刚才被操过一次而且已经头晕目眩，所以他所有能做到的只有从桌上滚落下去并掉进挂坠的怀抱中。  
“我说过我们不会伤害你，”挂坠盒边说边装模作样地撅了噘嘴。  
“你们在拿走我的魔法！”哈利猛地反咬回去，仍然有些喘不过气来，他的心脏在他看见日记召唤了他的魔杖时猛跳了一下。它从哈利被丢弃的裤子里飞了出来，被日记细长的手指优美地握着，这看起来实在太糟糕了。  
“你要做什么？”他问道，声音颤抖着，尽管他已经完全确信日记打算做什么。他就不应该相信他们的。他闭上自己的眼睛，悲痛欲绝，哪怕挂坠盒正在他身后低声安慰他，他也知道那可怕的鲜绿即将来临。  
“你真的认为我要杀了你？”日记问道，他的语气中带着困惑，随后转为低音，“速速禁锢。”  
这施咒的手法证明了这个魂器到底有多么熟练，因为他感觉到刚好足够捆住双手的绳子开始形成。它们结实得荒谬，他根本法挣开，接着，他全裸地在其他魂器面前暴露出了自己的所有弱点。  
他依然试图挣脱，并试着召唤出他长久以来拥有的意外魔法，但什么也没有发生，取而代之地，挂坠盒轻声笑了笑，显然被逗乐了。“我是下一个占有哈利的，不是吗？我想你承诺过我们了，小可爱。”  
“你们不该拿走我的魔力！”他拼命吼出声来，竭尽全力想让挂坠盒理解他，但挂坠盒只是轻笑着在他的太阳穴上落下一吻。  
“只是一点点而已，小可爱。”  
“这没有让这种行为变得好些，”他抗议道，但他的话语在挂坠盒把他引入一个激烈的吻时被俘虏了。他专注于服从这个吻，因为他依然被捆绑着，全身光裸并且任由他们摆布，随后，当挂坠盒的手指找到进入他的路径时，他尖叫出声。  
他的后穴依然大开着并且因日记之前所为的而湿润，所以挂坠盒的手指轻而易举地溜了进去。他半屈在挂坠盒的膝盖上，同时那魂器迅速地用手指逗弄了他一下——他细长的手指刚好触碰到他体内的敏感点，让他眼前出现一片星火。但很快，挂坠盒就厌烦了用手指去挑逗他，转而把哈利放置到了他下身的顶端上，毫不费力地滑了进去，使得哈利发出了一声呜咽。  
他们的下身几乎是一样的，而挂坠盒耐心地等待着，当哈利把他的头埋进了挂坠盒的肩膀，显然被这一切所压垮的时候。他耐心而又平静地轻抚着哈利的背部，等待着哈利费力的呼吸平稳下来，当哈利虚弱地点了点头后他才开始把哈利抬起。  
“感觉不错？”挂坠盒问道，声音接近低语，让他哈利仅是轻咬了一下以代替回答，因为他知道这魂器可以读他的心。他没有理由口头地告诉对方这是感觉是多么……美妙，尽管他知道事实上魂器们只是为了得到魔力才操他的。  
“我们操你不是只为了夺走你的魔法，”戒指说道，听起来有些恼火，“那只是暂时的，那些被借走的魔力。如果我们真的想要魔力，那么只有日记会拥有你。”  
“而那是不公平的，”挂坠盒继续道，他甚至没有因让哈利在他的下身上上下运动而有些微的气喘。  
他完全无法隐藏这些话到底让他有多么开心，因为他们不只是在利用他，随后他听到金杯在他背后笑了起来，使得他闭起了他的眼睛以让自己不必面对他们。“停下。”他抱怨道，而挂坠盒轻声笑了笑，完全知道哈利正在对金杯说话，而不是对他。  
“你还没足够压迫他，如果他还能像现在这样情绪化的话。”冠冕说道，随即冠冕叹了一声，平静了下来并对着他的魂器同类竖起了眉毛。  
“那么你打算做什么建议？我不打算用用和日记一样的方式来对待他。”  
“你打算分享吗？”  
“我可以被说服。”挂坠盒说道，尽管事实上他已经开始向后倾去，而哈利在他感觉有一只手把他往挂坠盒身上推的时候猛颤了下。他没有那个力量去抵抗了，而挂坠盒已经把他的手抬了起来以更好地容纳他，所以他放任自己被人为地推动，尽管他根本不知道接下来会发生什么。  
随后他震惊地叫出声来，因为有一根手指成为了挂坠盒的下身的同伙，而他已经觉得自己被不舒服地填满了。随后房间里出现了一声低语和魔法，他开始慢慢地被拉伸开来，足以让另一根手指溜进去，这很不舒服，但并不痛苦。  
“真是个好孩子，”挂坠盒鼓励道，“接受我们，就像是这样。”  
他听着挂坠盒的话语，但他没有回应他们，取而代之地发出了一声震惊的嘶叫，当他察觉冠冕坚硬的顶端正顶着他的入口时。魔法应该足够让他接纳他们，但他依旧紧张了起来，因为他不确定自己会不会想要这个。不确定他想不想要给他们两个另一个机会去夺取魔力，如果他想的话，在结束时他会不会还活着。  
“如果你死了，”冠冕说道，他的语气在他缓慢地推进哈利身体中的时候变得紧绷而又不自然，“那将会是因为我们玩你玩得太久了，而不是因为我们杀了你。”  
“尽管我们不会让那发生的，”金杯说，“因为让你那么轻而易举地离开绝不会是计划的一部分。”  
他很难才能喘过气来因为那实在是太满了，他浑身颤抖着，这使得他很难抓紧挂坠盒。但金杯的话语跨越了他被两人下身拉伸开来的感觉，他的后背随即凝固了下。“什么计划？”他说道，而金杯摇了摇头，红色的眼睛闪烁着，很明显在压抑着一个微笑。  
“没有什么事情会让你担心你那可爱的脑袋的，”他不予理会道，哈利想要逼迫他说出答案，想要完全知道这五个魂器到底在计划着些什么，但冠冕已经开始活动了。他立即失去了他一连串的思绪，大声地因冠冕的用力推进而呜咽。当他不能再深入更多时，冠冕停了下来。  
片刻后，冠冕开始浅推，每一次推进都会让哈利打一次哆嗦。他现在根本无法试着抑制他轻柔的呜咽还有惊嘶了，而他只能思考下一个小时他们会推入他推得多深。  
他已经被淹没了，他只能闭上眼睛并放松下来，知道他们会在他倒下得更多时照顾他。他没有想错，因为他们确实这么做了。在他下面的挂坠盒没有移动，让冠冕做那个冲击的主力，而他把一只稳定的手安抚性地放到了哈利的臀部上。压迫感足以帮助他保持他内心的理智，而当冠冕拔出并把温暖物喷到了他的背上时，他仅疲惫而些微颤抖了下。  
挂坠盒轻声哼唱着来安慰他，直到挂坠盒轻而易举地举高了了他，把他放到了桌上并把他翻了过来。他感到自己背上的白浊被涂了上去，随后因想到自己弄脏了邓布利多的办公桌而做了个奇怪的表情。  
挂坠盒只是低声笑了笑，随即他的下身微微抬起了些并开始进入。哈利放任着挂坠盒的行为，因为他也欲求于此，满足地把自己仍然被束缚着的手缠入了挂坠盒一丝不苟的衣装中。挂坠盒仅因此微微皱了皱鼻子，接近惩罚地又往深推进了些，刺激得哈利在被猛击时张大嘴巴发出了一声物业。  
“啊，”他试着摆脱它，他的脚在挂坠盒撞击他体内的一点时因快感而卷曲起来，在挂坠盒于他体内跨越顶点时紧闭上了眼睛，温暖物涂满了他的内里。那令人晕眩的咒语忽然卷入重来了，标志着那魂器盗取了他的魔力，出于一种奇怪的原因，哈利真的不太在意这个。这很可能是因为他已经无法自拔了，而且哪怕他反抗还有逃跑了，魂器们也会有足够的魔法来控制住他，做一切他们想要对他做的事。  
“没问题吧，哈利？”当晕眩有所减缓后，金杯问道，而哈利松出了一声不稳定的呼吸，随后点了点头。  
“我能忍受它。”他承诺道，尽管他们都知道他可以，然后他得到了一个自豪的微笑作为奖励，同时金杯把他抬了起来并拥入怀中。  
“你可以吗？”金杯问道，声音低沉，他的两根手指直直地滑入了哈利大开的后穴，他的测试使得哈利发出了一声尖叫。他的手指在里面四处打旋，哪怕哈利开始把指甲刺进他也没有停止，随后在哈利的耳上落下一吻以安抚他。  
“我们快没时间了，”戒指打断道，而金杯沉沉地叹了一声，哈利清楚地感受到了它，它就像是他一样滴扑上了金杯的胸膛，“别吵架，你知道我们很快得带走他。”  
“我知道。”金杯郁闷地说，哈利的心跳因戒指的话语达到了尖峰，但在他能够抗议之前，戒指的大拇指放到了他的下唇上。  
“亲爱的，”他说，“你有用过你的嘴来取悦一个男人吗？”  
他因此脸红了，戒指的微笑变得更深，很明显地读取了他的心灵。“啊，看来我会成为第一个了。”戒指说道，随即俯下身来，在巫师的嘴上落下高雅的一吻。当他起回身时，他将一根手指滑进了哈利的最终，温柔地让他把头往回倾斜。“就像这样。”他示意道，表现出他想要他的手指所表现出的韵律，而当哈利开始适应这一切时，他在哈利的额头上落下了一个轻吻，移开了他的手指。  
“好孩子。”戒指说道，让哈利因快乐而变得脸红。  
“然后让他跪下？”金杯问道，已经把哈利推进到了一个适当的姿势。他几乎要失去平衡了，因为他的手依然被束缚着，但戒指已经在那里支撑着他，所以他没有被扰乱多少。但这个姿势让他觉得更加觉得自己已经准备好被进入了，而当金杯毫无预警地进入了他时，他发出了一声物呜咽。  
“真出色。”戒指轻声说，他的声音几乎无法被听见，哈利随即顺从地张开了他的嘴巴。他几乎要在戒指进入他张开的嘴时知悉，因为金杯选择了一个精准的时刻开始运动。  
金杯知道他并不愉快，但无论如何，金杯继续着，很有可能指望哈利在被那么猛烈地操时得到的快感能推翻他的恼怒。而那做到了，因为每一次金杯猛击他的内里，他就会被更深地往戒指的性器那推去，而这让他开始哭泣。  
戒指把他自己的手指缠入了哈利的头发中，试图安抚他，而哈利竭尽全力地把注意力放在如今在他最终的性器上，但当金杯根本不打算让他这么做时，这变得非常困难。  
戒指看起来并不介意：取而代之地，戒指的视线看起来就像是在他的眼睛睁大时进入了他的身体，而他的下身已经开始漏出前液了。这已经足以让哈利脸红，而戒指微笑了下，完全明晓哈利在想什么。那让哈利变得比他愿意承认的还要兴奋，身躯在两名高深莫测的巫师间像是火烤一样发热，他们似乎毫不在意他在吮吸性器这件事上糟糕透顶。  
“但你做得很好，亲爱的。”戒指说道，而金杯把一只手放到了他的性器上，当他越过顶点时，他眼前几乎是一片煞白。  
金杯在他夹紧时呻吟了一声，在他到达顶点之前，他仅多做了一小些粗暴的插入。那令人晕眩的咒语在戒指射出后击中了他，但哈利决心直到结束之前都要保持良好状态并试着吞咽下它们的全部。但有一些依然流了出去，滴下了他的下巴。  
当他回过神时，他被全裸地包裹在他的长袍中。他的裤子和衬衫被丢弃在地板上，而他非常确定自己应该更担忧接下来会发生什么的，但他的四肢沉重，思绪流淌得比蜂蜜还要缓慢。日记在他的额头上压下一吻，而当他离身时，挂坠盒就像是拥抱新娘一样把他拥入了怀中。  
“你们打算杀了我吗？”他问，只得到了一声愉悦的轻嗤。有一根魔杖正指着他的脸，那是他看到的最后一样东西了。  
* * *  
“他真是可爱，不是吗？”尽管他们可以不出声的交流，日记本还是说了出来。他拂开躺在挂坠盒怀中的男孩被汗水粘结在一起的刘海，手指描摹着闪电形的伤疤。  
挂坠盒同意的咕哝了一声，他换了个姿势把哈利抱的更紧。“他知道我们可以通过做爱借走他的魔力，却还是让我们要了他？我们的小魂器真是妙不可言。”  
“令人陶醉。”戒指接着说，“我希望我们的主魂能在将他据为己有之前再让我们多上他几次。”  
他们都停下来，以不同的惋惜表情看着哈利。一旦他们把他给了伏地魔，他们都知道他们的小游戏就进入了尾声。  
总之，如果他们享受和哈利的性爱，伏地魔没理由不这样。  
日记本叹了口气，他的不情愿和其他魂器一样感同身受，随着一声爆裂声，他将他们幻影显形在了禁林中央。  
是时候让伏地魔见见他最新的魂器了。


End file.
